Connection joints generally occur when different components make contact with one another. Connection joints are found in the connection region with the floor and with solid walls. In buildings, lowering or lifting of the ceiling can come about due to weight stress or thermal influences. In order to prevent damage to the drywall, in this case the upper connection joint is implemented as an expansion joint. Therefore, joints that interrupt components and prevent stress cracks are referred to as expansion joints. The ceiling profile is implemented in such a manner that relative movement between the ceiling profile and the perpendicular wall components is possible.
In general, a U profile, which is part of the framework, is attached to the connecting components. Usual U profiles with which the work is done are, in particular, U profiles having profile widths of 2½ inches (64 mm), 3⅝ inches (92 mm), 4 inches (102 mm), 6 inches (152 mm), 8 inches (203 mm), and 10 inches (254 mm). The gypsum boards themselves are affixed to the connecting component at a defined distance. Usually, sealing of the system takes place in the gap between the gypsum board and the ceiling. For this purpose, either a suitable sealing compound is introduced, or the gap is filled with mineral wool and provided with a sealing layer on the surface. In both cases, the material situated in the joint prevents movement relatively strongly, with the result that in order to achieve sufficient movement absorption, the work has to be done with relatively great joint widths.
In particular, sealing of the gap with sealing compound has some disadvantages. It is particularly labor-intensive and the seal tends to form cracks over time, if it is subjected to excessive stress. Furthermore, sealing can only take place after installation of the gypsum boards, and requires access to the finished drywall on both sides. In addition, this method of procedure is prone to errors, since the user himself/herself must meter in the correct amount of material in order to seal the gap sufficiently. Also, the drywall builder must dimension the width of the joint in accordance with the material properties and expansion properties of the sealing compound. During installation of the sealing compound, only the joint can be filled at that point. If the gap expands, it must be guaranteed that the sealing compound adheres strongly enough to the substrate and is able to absorb the tensile forces that occur. Frequently, this is not the case, and the risk exists that the sealing compound comes loose from the substrate or that the sealing compound itself is subjected to excessive stress and therefore tears. In the case of a reduction in the gap, the sealing compound can be compressed only to a limited extent, because of its material properties, and the risk exists that it will be pressed out of the gap if the joint is dimensioned incorrectly. Because of the limited expansion and compression capacity of the sealing compound (max. +/−25%), dimensioning the distance between the gypsum board and the ceiling to be sufficiently large has great importance. This is frequently underestimated, and therefore a sufficient seal often cannot be guaranteed when using usual sealing compounds.
Some other solutions exist for sealing joints, particularly joint cords or joint sprays, some of which have the same disadvantages as described for sealing compounds.
Furthermore, a specially dimensioned sealing tape has to be produced for every profile width of the U profile of a drywall framework, because on a construction site, work is performed with different profile widths of the U profiles, particularly for the 2½ inch (64 mm), 3⅝ inch (92 mm), 4 inch (102 mm), 6 inch (102 mm), 8 inch (203 mm), and 10 inch (254 mm) rail. Therefore, sealing tapes of different widths have to be available to a drywall builder or user, or he/she must cut them to size from a usual sealing tape, something that is very labor-intensive and uneconomical.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a joint sealing tape that avoids the disadvantages of the known materials, and, in particular, can be used more simply and more reliably, simplifies installation of further components, already guarantees a good seal during its use, guarantees excellent tightness with maximal expansion absorption, and, at the same time, can be universally used for different profile widths of the U profile of a drywall framework, particularly for the usual profile widths of 2½ inches (64 mm), 3⅝ inches (92 mm), 4 inches (102 mm), 6 inches (152 mm), 8 inches (203 mm), and 10 inches (254 mm).
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement that allows better sealing of the joint between two components in the event of a fire, particularly between a drywall and a connecting component, such as a wall, a ceiling or a floor, and thereby makes available a better and permanent seal with regard to noise and/or smoke, and, if applicable, better and permanent fire protection, and can be installed with less work effort, in reliable and error-free manner, even for different profile dimensions of a drywall framework.
These and other objects that are evident from the following description of the invention are solved by the present invention as it is described in the independent claims. The dependent claims relate to preferred embodiments.